for this purpose, it is possible to use a ball head fitting that will allow the object to be fixed in all possible directions on the ball head, not only with respect to the direction outwardly from the ball head, but also with respect to turning of the object in any actual plane tangential to the ball. In practice this type of mounting, however, is not too attractive, as it can be difficult to hold the object, guided in all directions, while arresting the fitting. Moreover, the ball head fittings are rather expensive to manufacture, if designed with a reasonably descrete appearance and a high total stiffness of the entire fitting.
Probably in most cases it will be sufficient that the object to be mounted, e.g. a loudspeaker, can be secured with a desired direction of irradiation, i.e. pointing up/down and/or to one side, while it will not be desired that the object should also be fixable in different angular positions about this direction. Thus, the sides of a loudspeaker are preferred to be located in vertical planes irrespectively of the loudspeaker pointing upwardly or downwardly and perhaps also obliquely to one side or the other. On this background fittings have already been suggested, comprising only two pivot connections, for adjustment in the vertical and the horizontal plane, respectively. However, even these fittings, which comprise relatively many parts, are relatively expensive to manufacture with the desired high degree of rigidity, and the user has to tighten two connections, which will require some space at each of them, i.e. these fittings will normally appear as rather voluminous units between the object and the mounting surface.